Debajo del Mar
by Lamister
Summary: ¿Esperabas a la hermosa sirenita enamorada? Equivocada. Lilyaris es una sirena y está enamorada, aunque le cueste admitirlo, del enemigo mortal de su pueblo. James, el princípe de los tiburones,también está enamorado de su enemiga.La guerra los separa.¿Qu
1. La princesa sirena

Debajo del Mar

Summary: ¿Esperabas a la hermosa sirenita enamorada? Equivocada. Lilyaris es una sirena y está enamorada, aunque le cueste admitirlo, del enemigo mortal de su pueblo. James, el princípe de los tiburones,también está enamorado de su enemiga.¿Qué hará falta para que se junten?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 1:- _La princesa sirena_

Los besos en el agua son hermosos. Estan rodeados los enamorados del hermoso paisaje maritímo. ¿Quién ignoraría aquel hermoso lugar?¿Tan perfecto, tan único?Un beso, el amor, lo puede todo.

_-¡Eres un estúpido!_

Pero claro, estos jóvenes aún no confiesan su amor el uno por el otro.

_-¡Tú fuiste la tonta que cayó encima mío!_

La sirena bufó.

De todas formas el destino les deparará mucho, antes que noten lo mucho que se aman.

Aún así hay algo que sí comparten. Ambos quieren irse, juntos.

La sirena movía su cola inquieta.

_-Vienen para aquí...James,¡nada!_

Mueven sus colas de una manera única,celestial. La guardia del imperio de las sirenas es la más magnifica de todos los mares y océanos.

La hermosa sirena que avisa a su enamorado la llegada de la guardia, es,sin duda, la princesa Lilyaris. Es una sirena muy hermosa, pero nada original. En este reino de raresas hay hasta mujeres con cabellos de color turquesa.Pero la maravillosa princesa es pelirroja, y sus ojos son tan verdes como las algas de los fondos.

Muy en el fondo de la aguas, todas estas sirenas rien y nadan. Son todas hermosas,diferentes, deliciosas. Menean sus colas largas de diversos colores, y sus pechos bellos de diversas maneras.

Pero para el príncipe James, Lilyaris es única. La conoció de pequeño, en medio de la guerra. Para James, mitad humano mitad tiburón, aquella singular sirena es inigualable. Y para la princesa el bruto tiburón también lo es.

Están enamorados pero les cuesta admitirlo. En este tan perfecto mundo la guerra pende de un hilo. A este ritmo de caracol con reuma jamás juntos estarán,pero pronto el destino un giro dará.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_-Lilyaris,¿Cuántas veces tendré que advertirte sobre él?_

El rey Ampharos reñía a su hija. De las miles que tenía Lilyaris era la más trabajadora, la más testadura, la más sincera y la más justa. Todas sus hijas tenían virtudes nada comunes, pero Lilyaris era la única que se juntaba con semejante chusma.

Sí, era verdad que sus otras 22 hijas eran unas santas vírgenes o unas muchachas del Moulin Bleu,pero Lilyaris se rebajaba a juntarse con el príncipe de las tinieblas.

Esa escoria era el miedo de todo el mar, bueno, eso pensaba él.No eran como las sirenas. Eran mitad humanos,mitad tiburones. Pero podían transformarse completamente en tiburones, y en ambas situaciones eran un peligro.

Él, era una amenaza. Incluso una de sus hijas, la monja maritíma, había dicho que a pesar de su depredadora cola, era muy atractivo.Era uno de los más fuertes de su raza, pero era tan tosudo que se convertía en una carga para su padre.

_-Tienes prohibido volver a salir del castillo, y menos para encontrarte con ese monstruo._

_-¡Es mi compañero!_

_-¿Compañero de qué?-_contestó enfadado su padre_- Yo mismo los he visto pelear como si fuesen blanco y negro. ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?_

_-Ambos no soportamos la tensión aquí, tengo algunas cosas en común con él padre- _sonrió Lilyaris-_Sé que me entenderás si lo conoces. A veces resulta molesto con su larga cola, pero ellos son tan impresionantes como nosotros._

_-¡Son unas algas del fondo del mar!_

El silencio reino la sala del Rey. Semejante insulto había soltado.

_-Quiero poder estar con él, y que salgamos a explorar sin que nada no los impida...Tú y su padre son una vergüenza para este extenso mar tan hermoso. Deberían amarse y ayudarse los unos a los otros._

Y dándose media vuelta se marchó enfadada a su habitación, siendo seguida de fondo por los gritos de su padre.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Marleen era una sirena. Ella trabajaba en un puesto de artesanías junto con su hermana y sus padres. Aquel día se lo había tomado libre para atender a su amiga.

_-¿No crees que tal vez tu padre tenga razón?_

Lilyaris bufó. Era cierto que lo que hacía ella podía considerarse traición,pero le gustaba pensar que algún día las sirenas y los tiburones pudiesen estar juntos.

_-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta guerra?-_ suspiró_- Nosotras, las sirenas, somos hermosas y perfectas. Somos amables con todo ser viviente de este extenso mar, y ayudamos al que podemos. Ellos son los depredadores más temidos,pero son personas muy sabias, y sin duda fuertes guerreros. Tienen una cultura muy antigua,¿Sabías?_

_-Ellos matan a medio océano para cenar Lilyaris._

_-Nosotras también matamos animales indefensos, además lo hacen para sobrevivir, e incluso los peces que comen se comen a otros peces, y esos a otros..._

_-Y esos a las algas, y es un sistema. Ya lo sé. Pero para este mundo perfecto de las sirenas, son tan imperfectos que deberían morir. El muy tonto de nuestro antepasado le robó tierras al primer Rey Tiburón, y allí comenzó la enemistad.-_ completó Marleen_- Pero tú, Lilyaris, eres una princesa, y tu deber aquí es mantenerte fiel al pueblo, o por lo menos al margen._

_-¿Cuántos peces inocentes murieron en medio de esta guerra?-_ se sentía desolada_- Lo sé, sé que debo hacerlo.¡Pero quiero conocer otros mundos, otros lugares, otros seres!¡Quiero estar con él!_

_-Ustedes no pueden casarse ni tener hijos, son de distintas razas-_se burló Marleen

_-¡No me refería a eso!-_ exclamó una sonrojada princesa sirena-_Él comparte ciertos ideales conmigo._

Marleen suspiró. Su amiga no tenía remedio.

_-Tengo una solución pero es muy arriesgada.-_le dijo

_-Lo que sea._

_-No-_ parecía seria_- Quiero que me presentes al príncipe Tiburón._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Eres mi amiga Lilyaris, no dejaré irte así como si, sin saber si ese tiburón es seguro._

_-¡Pero...!_

_-No encontraran la solución parando esta guerra. Y aún así si lo lograran y fuese un milagro, les tomaría mucho tiempo, y mucho más para que se lleven bien. Él también es un príncipe y está mal visto que ustedes se junten_.

Lilyaris jugueteó con su cabello. La única manera que tenían de poder juntarse a recorrer mundos, y lugares era escapando. Pero odiaba la guerra indetenible.

_-Está bien.-_ aceptó- _Mañana, cuando la noche oscurezca las aguas, ven a verme._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Dos sirenas nadaban sigilosamente por las oscuras aguas. Nada se distinguía ya.

_-Pronto llegaremos.-_le susurró la princesa a su amiga.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una enorme roca, donde la oscuridad ahora aún más poderosa.Una cueva enorme se distinguía entre las algas.

_-Vamos allí..._

_-Dios mío Lilyaris, allí no veremos nada._

_-No te preocupes adentro de la cueva, hay un poco de luz-_ su amiga la miró sin entender_- Pronto veras._

Se adentraron en la cueva. Al llegar al fondo de esta descubrieron unas lámparas que escondían un extraño fuego que iluminaba toda la cueva. No eran tan poderosas como para atravesar la cueva,pero sí como para iluminarla por dentro.

_-Es...Increíble_

Lilyaris sonrió complacida.

_-Sabía que te gustaría._

De repente un golpe fuerte provocó que Marleen se aferrara a su amiga temerosa.Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver como una cola de tiburón se escondía.¿Y si se las comía a ambas?Un tiburón como ese podría claramente matarlas a ambas.

_-Lilyaris, estas segura..._

Otro golpe fuerte se escuchó. Esta vez había rozado a Marleen.

_-¡AH!_

_-Deja de gritar tonta- _le espetó Lilyaris_- James sal de una vez y deja de asustar a Marleen._

De una de las rocas de la cueva se asomo la mitad de un cuerpo humano. Marleen lo miró asombrada. Sonreía con picardía, y sus ojos avellana brillaban a la luz del extraño fuego. Parecía encantador con su cabello azabache. Marleen empezaba a atraerle, cuando el príncipe James se mostró entero. Retrocedió asustada al ver a un ser tan grande y extenso, su cola era larga,y sin duda fuerte.

Lily empujó a James regañadolo.

_-Eres malo, Marleen te tiene miedo_.

James le dedicó una sonrisa a Lilyaris. Marleen palidecía. Al lado de él Lilyaris era un insignificante ser, pero ella parecía no temerle.

_-Eres una tonta, siempre llegas tarde._

_-¡Tonta será tu abuela!_

Y ya comenzaban sus peleas. Marleen sabía que ambos discutían mucho, a veces, según le había dicho Lilyaris,llegaban a los empujones y carreras.

_-Bueno,presentame a tu amiga y no seas maleducada._

Lilyaris le dedicó una mirada de odio, y le sacó la lengua. Estiró su mando hacia Marleen ofreciendole acercarse a ambos.

_-No voy a comerte-_ le dijo amablemente_- A menos a que te heches un poco de sal..._

_-¡Tonto!_

James se frotaba la cabeza donde Lilyaris lo había golpeado.Marleen rio.

_-¿Viste? Me golpeas y yo la hago reir. Qué tonta eres._

Marleen se acerco y estiró su mano al imponente tiburón.

_-Soy Marleen, al principio me has dado miedo, pero eres lo suficiente bueno como para dejar que Lilyaris te golpee. Me agradas_.

James tomó su mano y se la beso. Observó a Marleen. Su cabello rosado y sus ojos turquesas denotaban su naturaleza sirena. Su cola era de color morado.

_-Soy James. Eres bastante distinta a Lily._

_-¿Lily?_

_-¿No le dicen Lily?-_ James la miró extrañado-_Lily-aris-_explicó-_Para nosotros es muy díficil decir el nombre entero._

Marleen lo miró estupefacto y rió.

_-Eso no era un chiste-_ bufó el príncipe

_-¿Estas velas estan hechas por tiburones?_

_-Sí-_ afirmó James, mirando a Marleen-_Sé que parecemos inútiles, pero uno de nuestros brujos ha logrado crear esta extraña luz._

_-Te dije que eran interesante-_ dijo Lily emocionada_- Si supieras los libros interesantes que tienen._

James rio.

_-Son cartas de restaurantes._

_-Son unos animales-_ les espetó Marlee_n- Digamos que hicieron el estudio de razas maritimas más importante,completo y largo de todos los mares y solo para servir postres._

_-Sí-_afirmó Lilyaris_- Pero no todos los sirven._

_-Aunque un par de sirenas..._

Y otro golpe para James de Lilyaris.

_-¿Podrías ser más caballero?Ya sabemos que eres tonto y bruto,pero disimula._

Marleen los miró extrañada mientras discutían. Lily decía que James era bruto y que la lastimaba, a veces volvía con raspones en la cola. Pero James parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlas con su larga cola. Entonces notó algo. Algo por lo que sonreiría toda esa noche y tomaría la decisión de decirle a Lily su idea.

Mientras discutían la sirena y el tiburón, sus colas estaban entrelazadas. Marleen sonrió enternecida. Las sirenas solían hacer eso como un gesto amoroso.Pero lo que más le agradaba, era el hecho de que los tiburones no podían estar mucho tiempo con sus cuerpos quietos;en cambio el príncipe se esforzaba por no lastimar más la cola de la princesa, a la cual la dura piel del tiburón raspaba.Debía costarle mucho estar quieto, era sin duda un tiburón especial.

_-¡Ya cállense tontos!Y cuéntenme que piensan hacer._

Los tres sonrieron, mientras unos ojos rojos los miraban complacidos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lyliaris comía hambrienta.

_-¿Te agradó?_

_-Sí-_ afirmó emocionada su amiga-_ Ahora que lo has mandado a averiguar sobre la bruja que te mencione, te diré mi idea._

_-Te escucho._

_-Esta bruja es muy díficil de encontrar, pero sé que los tiburones la conocen-_ explicó- _Puede cumplir cualquier deseo,pero a cambio de un alto precio.Tal vez si le explican su idea, y al ser dos, el precio se reduzca. Dicen que es una bruja extraña._

Lilyaris suspiró mientras terminaba de comer su último pedazo de _Slugath_ y observaba como Marleen curaba los brutos raspones del tiburón. Esperaba que él encontrara el camino para ir a verla.

Miró a Marleen agradecida. Ya hacía treinta minutos que se habían marchado, pero ya extrañaba al gracioso tiburón.

_-Ojala la bruja de ojos rojos pueda ayudarnos._

--------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------

**Espero les guste, sé que pronto estará el próximo. A los tantos reviews actualizo.**

**Capítulo 2:El príncipe Tiburón**

**Estos tres primeros capítulos no serán muy largos, pero de eso se trata. De todas formas serán muy importantes.**

**Lamister**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.L.M**

**M.O.S**


	2. El príncipe tiburón

Debajo del Mar

Summary: ¿Esperabas a la hermosa sirenita enamorada? Equivocada. Lilyaris es una sirena y está enamorada, aunque le cueste admitirlo, del enemigo mortal de su pueblo. James, el princípe de los tiburones, también está enamorado de su enemiga.¿Qué hará falta para que se junten?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 2:- _El príncipe Tiburón_

Era una imagen poco agradable. Los tiburones eran sin duda modestos. Suena extraño, pero ellos eran concientes de su torpeza y brutalidad, y lo admitían. Eran animales grandes y poderosos, quienes transformados completamente poseían unas fauces amenazadoras.Solían ser seres de lo más bochornosos.

Allí en el palacio, bailaban y cantaban, y por supuesto procreaban. A diferencia del Rey Ampharos, el Rey Mlukt solo había sido fértil una sola vez en su vida, y el resultado de ello era su consentido hijo James.

James era hijo de la más rara tiburona. Ella odiaba la fiesta y la lujuria. Pero había caído en las redes del más fornido y exquisito tiburón. El padre de James, claro.

En ese lugar importaba la fuerza y la valentía. Nada de belleza y buenos modales. James era perfecto, porque además de ser valiente y bello, era fuerte y decidido. Su madre, hasta antes de morir, había intentado criarlo para que fuese educado.Pero toda esa enseñanza la perdió al verse cautivado por la perfecta sirena.

Mientras las sirenas sabían que su princesa divagaba por el campeón de los tiburones, ellos nada sabían. Si James les dijese que en el momento en que vio a la princesa se sintió a gusto con su presencia, mandarían a matarla.

Suena raro, pero pues, un tiburón enamorado es muy peligroso.E incluso para el más mimado de todos, aquel capricho era imposible. Por eso debía uír.Para buscar un lugar diferente.

_-James, ven-_ le rogaba su padre-_Mira a todas estas tiburonas ambrientas por tener muchos hijos-_ dijo señalando a mujeres/tiburonas despojadas del pudor_- Hazme el favor de conseguir lo que yo nunca pude._

_-Prefiero salir a cazar._

_-A veces dudo que seas mi hijo._

_-Iré a ver al mago, necesito preguntarle algo._

Tan monotomas eran las conversaciones. Todos los demás tiburones rieron llevados por el licor de algas.

James nadó hasta el mago, hasta su guarida al este de las islas de las mantarayas.

_-Supuse que vendrías-_ le dijo_-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-Quiero saber como encontrar a la bruja del fondo del mar, necesito verla._

El mago lo miró asombrado.

_-¿Sabe tu padre?_

_-Espero nunca se entere._

_-Te necesitarán pronto en la guerra, no deberías uír._

James se sintió amenazado.

_-¿Ústed sabe, no es así?_

_-A leguas se te nota hijo mío-_ afirmó_- Ella viene para aquí._

_-¡No!_

_-Se ha enterado de algo y la emoción la dominó, encuentrala antes que otros tiburones lo hagan.-_le apuró_- Pero antes toma este mapa, y suerte en tu viaje._

_-¿No piensas volver a verme?_

_-El reloj ya ha comenzado a contar, ya es demasiado tarde para despedidas._

Asustado James salió nadando como si su vida dependiese en ello.En su camino se topó con el comandante Gjurlt.

_-Encontramos una linda sirena, mi príncipe. Tal vez ústed se vea gustoso de comersela._

_-Llévame con ella._

Nadaron rodeando las rocas, hasta que dieron en un lugar vacío. Allí se encontraba rodeada una sirena pelirroja, que valiente se defendía.

_-Una lástima que no seas tiburona-_ se burló un soldado-_ Nos vendrías bien en nuestras líneas._

_-¡Déjenla!_

James empujó al soldado.

_-Pero mi princípe..._

_-Son órdenes específicas del Rey, que si alguna sirena es encontrada, debe ser asesinada o mandada a las tierras del Rey para ser juzgada.-_le regañó Gjurlt

_-Son órdenes de tu princípe que no la toques._

_-Ya decía yo que tanto rechazo del princípe hacia nuestras tiburonas tendría que ser por algo_.

Todos los soldados rieron.

_-Tendrá que ser a la fuerza mi príncipe._

James se acercó a Lilyaris y la cubrió.

_-Que así sea._

Aunque James fuera un tiburón fuerte, cinco soldados contra uno que trata proteger a una sirena es una lucha perdida.

Golpeado y derrotado, seguía en aleta. En su defensa la sirena lo defendía.

_-¡Déjenlo! ¡Brutos!_

Pero otra lucha más perdida.James le dio algo y le dijo que lo guardase.

-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Una hermosa sirenita escapó de las manos de su padre-_ le susurraba el Rey Mlukt a Lilyaris_-¿Buscando qué?¿A mi hijo?_

Le enseñó los dientes a los soldados que la habían traído.Era un gesto de agradecimiento, y un buen gesto viniendo del Rey.

Acaricó la suave piel de la princesa.

_-Eres muy bonita, pero no para mi James._

Lilyaris lo escupió.

_-¡Suéltala padre!¡Te lo ruego!Sí Ampharos descubre que la tenemos aquí se romperá la poca distancia que separa la paz de la guerra._

_-¿Realmente crees que me importa?-_ le espetó furioso_-Tú sabías que si yo me enteraba de tu relación con esta sirena la mandaría a matar...Tú puedes escapar de las sirenas, pero no ella de nosotros._

_-Padre por favor, escúchame._

_-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué tu no estas de acuerdo con nuestra politica, y que tu hermosa princesa tampoco y que ambos con su amor piensan cambiar el mundo? Tú decides, o la mato, o te mato a ti._

_-Mátame._

_-¡NO!-_exclamó Lilyaris asustada-_Si te matan me matarán de todas formas.- _sollozó- _Por favor Mlukt, hablemos._

Mlukt rió.

_-¿Realmente crees que aquí todos somos como mi hijo?-_ le dijo llorando_- Tú, maldita niña tonta, me quitaste lo que más amaba. No puedo dejar que estén juntos, te dejaré ir si me juras que no volverás a verlo._

_-¿No le hará nada?_

Los tiburones rieron.

_-Mi hijo recibirá el castigo que se merezca, pero no lo mataré.Lo amo demasiado._

_-Entonces..._

_-¡Padre! Déjala ir, te prometo que no me volverás a ver nunca más con ella._

Lilyaris se sintió defraudada. Notó como le quitaban las cuerdas y la obligaban a irse, miró a James esperando una última mirada, pero éste miraba el suelo.

_-Así me gusta-_ dijo orgulloso su padre-_Eres consiente que no puedes estar con ella._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_-Mira tu idea es genial pero..._

Millones de murmullos embargaban el lugar a donde Marleen las había llevado. Ella sentía que solo las princesas sirenas (las veintidos hermanas de Lilyaris) podrían ayudarla con su misión de rescatar a su amiga y a su amado.

_-Yo creo que es buenísima, pero...-_una de las sirenas de vio interrumpida_-¡Miren es Lilyaris!_

Lilyaris se acercaba con una mirada negra.

_-Métete rápido o te verán-_ le apuró su hermana Syleen_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

Lilyaris no parecía querer hablar.

_-¡Vamos hermana!¡Tenemos una sorpresa a darte!¡Arriba el animo!_

_-Los tiburones nos han descubierto juntos y si no juraba no volver a verme me matarían.¿Tan malo es?_

Sus hermanas y su amiga Marleen la abrazaron.

Todas ellas se encontraban en la guarida que antes había sido el lugar de encuentro de James y Lilyaris. Estaban muy tristes. Tan hermosas eran y tan tristes eran sus rostros.

_-Tenemos que encontrar al príncipe_- exclamó Myrilam-_Y llevarlos con la bruja._

Todas asintieron. Mientras Marleen y dos de sus veintidós hermanas la llevaban a un lugar a consolarla y mostrarle lo que le habían traído, diez sirenas buscaban a James y otras diez decoraban el lugar animadas. La misteriosa cueva era ya sin duda víctima de las locas sirenas.

_-¿Lilyaris lo amas?_

_-No...No sé-_sollozó la hermosa princesa

_-Dínoslo hermana, es muy importante._

Marleen carraspeó.

_-James no sabe lo que significa, pero le ha estado acariciando la cola._

Todas las sirenas chillaron y chiflaron.

_-Admítelo, te gusta._

_-¡SI! Pero no se lo digais, si se entera no sabré que decirle._

La princesa sonrojada sonrió. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor y esperanzada.

_-¡No lo encontramos!_

Las voces de sus hermanas le quitaron sus sonrisas, pero antes de que dijeran a dónde habían ido. Un golpe fuerte las interrumpió.

_-¡Ouch!_

_-¡James!_

El lastimado tiburón había chocado con los múltiples adornos que las sirenas habían colocado.

Lilyaris corrió a abrazarlo y a preguntarle por su estado, pero el silencio reinó la sala.

Las sirenas veían al imponente tiburón y se habían quedado sin habla.

_-Vaya que son muchas-_ se vio sorprendido James_- ¿Qué acaso piensas volverme loco?- _le reprochó- _Contigo es más que suficiente._

_-¡Tonto!_

Las sirenas rieron ante la situación.El imponente principe era al lado de su hermana un simple salmón.

Myrilam se acercó.

_-Somos las veintidos princesas de este reino.Mi nombre es Myrilam._

_-Marleen, pero soy una simple aldeana.Ya nos conocemos._

_-Syleen_

_-Maycha_

_-Llougüen_

_-Marena_

_-¡La monja marítima!_

_-¡Dejen de joderme con eso! ¡Que me acosté con el mayordomo!_

Sus otras hermanas rieron y ella sonrojada se calló

_-Hurial_

_-Nuda_

_-Ada_

_-Syra_

_-Myanmar_

_-Zahara_

_-Kirlia_

Y así fueron presentandose el resto de las hermanas, las diez que quedaban.

Todas ellas eran extrañas y particulares.Tenían cabellos y ojos de mil colores. Había hasta sirenas con colas de color negro, cabellos dorados y ojos rojos. Pestañas azules, pieles oscuras, largos o cortos cabellos, eran todas como ninguna.

James estaba anonado.Pero luego de la presentación se giró a sonreirle a su Lily.

_-¡Que se besen!  
_James se sonrojó.

_-Estan locas._

_-Ay querido lo que daría yo porque tu fueses mi locura_- le coqueteo una

_-Ven que te arreglamos ese cabello-_le sugirió la otra

_-¿Pretendes casarte con nuestra hermana con esa pinta?_

_-Si tienen hijos que sean al menos cuarenta, para tener dos sobrinos cada una._

_-¿Y el anillo?_

_-Chicas...yo...-_balbuceó

_-Dicen además que la vieja bruja es más loca que una cabra, y eso que hay cada cabra marina._

_-¿Te acuerdas de la saltaba en una pata y cantaba canciones de mantarayas?_

_-Jajaja, oh dios mío, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

James no cabía en su sorpresa.Sin duda esas sirenas eran buenas como el pan, pero locas como los caballitos de mar.

_-Encima tuvo un hijo con una mantaraya._

_-De todas formas era una cabra sexy._

_-¡Ay,sí!A mí me regalo el Aguasutra.Versión límitada claro._

Mientras las hermanas parlotaban alegres, James se acercó se acercó a su Lily, preguntando por sus deberes.

_-No podré volver a mi reino_- fue la triste noticia-_Me escapé y seré desterrado si vuelvo, el papel que te dí es el mapa para ir a ver a la bruja._

Mientras hablaba con ella se había acercado a acariciarla la cola. Era un gesto al que se había acostumbrado. La primera vez que ella lo había hecho, él, movedizo, la había golpeado sin querer, y ella ofendida se había marchado.Buscó su perdón soportando la ansiedad y tomando su cola con amor.

Las veintidos princesas habían dejado de parlotear y maquinaban entre ellas un plan a realizar.

_-Lilyaris, ven con nosotros, te peinaremos por última vez y te daremos algo para el viaje._

Sin más la extrañada pelirroja se marchó junto a sus hermanas y las otras miraron a James extrañadas.

_-¿Sabes lo que significa el gesto con la cola?_

_-¿Ustedes son siempre tan entrometidas?_

_-Mira niñato, o respondes, o te la ves con nosotras y seremos fragiles pero un rasguño de estas perras y eres pez frito._

James se sintió acorralado. ¡Vaya locas!

_-No, no lo sé. Supongo que es un gesto amistoso._

Las chicas no dudaron en reír estrepitosamente, y pobre príncipe se sintió aberrasado.

_-Es un gesto de amor._

James se encontró sorprendido, y mucho.

_-Pensé que tal vez entre ustedes..._

_-Entre las sirenas es común el besarnos en los labios, entre amigos, amigas y novios, pero acariciarnos las colas es gesto único de enamorado._

_-¿Se besan sin pudor?_

_-Sí y no-_ explicó la monja- _Si Lilyaris me besa a mí es lógico que lo hace porque somos hermanas, pero si Lilyaris besará a una sirena que recién conoce, y de la que no sabe la relación que lleva es sospechoso. De todas formas lo más importante es el gesto en la cola._

_-Ústedes se burlan de mí-_ les dijo James- _En mi país un beso es como una pedida de matrimonio, no es algo común._

Las sirenas lo miraron soprendidas y rieron en su cara sonrojadas de la hilaridad que les producía la absurda idea.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Su hijo, su propio hijo. El único tiburón que valía la pena.En su raza, mitad humana, mitad animal, la mayoría de los tiburones se dedicaban a seguir el ciclo animal. Nacían, se reproducían y morían. Los más debiles se quedaban a reproducirse en el reino, el único lugar fijo de los tiburones, ya que en realidad el setenta por ciento de los tiburones se dispersaban por el mundo en grupos pequeños, a diferencia de las sirenas quienes tenían un solo lugar de residencia.

Cada diez crías se calculaba que con suerte, solo una se dedicaría a ser algo más que un continuador de su raza. En tales casos se encontraban los magos y filosofos. No llegaban a ser el cinco por ciento de la población, pero ese pequeño grupo convertía su majestuosa raza en algo muy culto.

Esta parte de la civilización era la poca que se mostraba afecto humano. Si bien algunos tiburones solían formar pareja, no estaba mal visto que un tiburon fuera padre de distintas madres, en el mundo animal era común. Rituales amorosos, y palabras como "Te quiero" no existían en ese mundo salvaje, pero si un tiburón besaba a una tiburona significaba muchísimo ya que su parte humana era más fuerte que la animal. No era un caso muy común.

La madre de James se había negado a vivir la animal y bruta vida que llevaban los tiburones-humanos. Se asentó en el reino, buscando libros y dedicandose junto su maestro,el mago, a investigar y avanzar en su civilización.

El padre de James se vio atraído por la madre de James, y al ser él defensor de la parte animal fue rechazado por ésta. Pero el rechazo no duró mucho y fue obligada a ser la madre del príncipe.

Avergonzada por la situación en la que se había visto había intentado escapar con su hijo. Al no lograrlo le rogó a su Rey que convirtiera a su hijo en un ser pensante, y que hiciera lo posible en instruirlo bien.Murió de la tristeza, dejando su lugar como pupila del mago a su hijo.

James tal palo tal astilla de su madre, era un ser pensante. Desde pequeño insitado por su madre y por su tutor leía, y se interesaba por otras cosas. Aún así había sido instruido en las armas y la guerra, como debía estarlo cualquier príncipe.

Ahora que él se había marchado el Rey se entristecía, sin su ya fallecida esposa, su hijo y pronto el agonizante mago, su civilización moriría, y él quedaría solo sin los únicos seres que había amado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_-En este bolso están: el mapa que te dio James, un poco de comida, un mapa pequeño pero útil, un peine, un cepillo,un corpiño por las dudas,y bebida._

Lily rió.

_-Ni que me fuera a hacer un viaje de mil años._

_-Lily no creo que vuelvas-_ fue la triste respuesta de una de sus hermanas_-La bruja los llevará a algun lugar lejano_- explicó.

_-Además escuchaste bien a James, el no puede regresar, y no creo que tu quieras...Pero sabe que si quieren regresar los ocultaremos en esta guarida y les traeremos comida._

Lilyaris sonrió.

_-Gracias chicas..._

_-Prometenos que si puedes nos mandaras correo..._

_-Si...sin duda lo haré._

Y tomando su bolso se acercó a un James sonrojado y tomandole de la mano se despidieron de las escandalosas sirenas tomando el camino de las tortugas.

_-¡No olviden cuidarse la piel!_

_-¡Cuídense!_

_-¡No olvides cepillarte el pelo!_

_-¡Traigan recuerdos!_

_-¡Manden cartas!_

Las veintidos sirenas lloraban emocionadas, sería la última vez que los verían.

_---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------_

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.¡Tan solo tarde unos días en actualizar!**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3:- La bruja**

**Contesto los reviews:**

_IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs__:¡No niña! Es sobre el mundo marítimo,pero nada que ver con la sirenita.T-T Gracias por el review de todas formas.¡Y por siempre dejar review!D_

LilyChan:-¡_Gracias!¡Muchas gracias!_

GenvievePotter:-_Merci!Gracias,espero lo cumplas!_

LulaBlack:-_ Va a ser más gracioso, aún antes de que aparezcan Sirius y Remus. En lo particular recien el cuarto capítulo empiezan a verse muchos personajes.Pero no desesperes falta poco._

Luli-Chan:-_ Nena!Lee bien! Tres capítulos antes de que...cofcof, no digo nada. Gracias por el review!_

FP_: O.O xD, ehhhh, nah, creo que Voldy ni va aparecer, va a ser muy divertido y tierno este fic, y va a parecer una especie de "Ursula",pero nuevamente confunden la historia de la sirenita, y es 100 distintas.Es una historia de sirenas, humanos y tiburones, amor y comedia.¿Dónde esta la sirena?Dejen los porros o compartan P.¡Gracias por el review!_

Maki-P:_ O.O, ¡Muchas gracias!Es que yo pruebo con todos los géneros, pero sin duda me enamoro de todos ellos!_

MaryGin:_ No me pegen!Ya lo sé,pronto actualizaré todo...ya verán, ya verán. ¡No podrán quejarse de nada!¡Muchas gracias por el review!_

Meichen-Chan:-_Gracias por el review!Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

**Gracias por ellos,**

**Atte**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.L.M**


	3. La bruja

Debajo del Mar

Summary: ¿Esperabas a la hermosa sirenita enamorada? Equivocada. Lilyaris es una sirena y está enamorada, aunque le cueste admitirlo, del enemigo mortal de su pueblo. James, el príncipe de los tiburones,también está enamorado de su enemiga.¿Qué hará falta para que se junten?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenezcan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

Capítulo 3:- _La bruja_

_-¡Apúrate!_

_-¡Espérame¡No soy tan rápida como tú!_

La sirena y el tiburón nadaban a toda prisa por el camino de las tortugas. James de pronto se detuvo al sentir que su compañera ya no estaba junto a él.

_-¿Lily?_

Lilyaris lloriqueaba alejada del príncipe.

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

Lilyaris lo golpeó molesta y le dio la espalda.

_-¿Qué hice ahora?_

Lilyaris le extendió su mano. Se había raspado y le sangraba.

_-Entiendo que estés apurado-_ sollozó- _Pero por favor dame tiempo no soy tan rápida como tú._

James no sabía que hacer. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado en semejante situación. Su padre le hubiese dicho que no sea llorosa y que se aguante, su madre en cambio…Su madre solía decirle que pida perdón.

_-Perdóname_

Lilyaris lo miró asombrada. Sonrío entre lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos.

_-Claro que te perdono, tonto._

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo. Luego se sentaron en una roca y James comenzó a lamerle la herida.

_-Es un simple raspón, no seas llorona.-_ le dijo_-¿Podemos continuar con el viaje?_

Lilyaris lo miró dolida. Luego rió.

_-Siento haber hecho tanto escándalo, es que estoy un poco sensible, perdóname.-_ explicó-_¿Podemos detenernos un tiempo más a comer algo?_

James la miró dudando, pero accedió. La princesa no estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico, y ya estaban a la mitad del camino hacia la bruja. Ahora debían desviarse del camino de las tortugas hacia el de las algas marinas.

Lily sacó de su bolso un poco de comida y comenzó a comer. Le ofreció a James, pero éste se negó alegando ser puramente carnívoro.

A pesar de todo James se acercó a observarla comer. Ya casi sin esfuerzo podía sentarse y estar quieto. Cada vez su lado humano era más fuerte.

_-¿Qué es?_

Mientras Lilyaris le explicaba, él la miraba embelezado. Aún se sentía sorprendido por lo que le habían dicho las sirenas sobre la cola y temía tomarla nuevamente. Aún no sabía si decirle que lo sabía.

Lilyaris apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Tenía mucho miedo por la bruja. ¿Qué pediría a cambio¿Sería buena¿Qué les haría?

_-Lily…-_le llamó James-_ Creo que debemos seguir con el viaje._

_-Sí,claro._

Aún atontados ambos por el abrazo y el gesto en el hombro continuaron su viaje desviándose por el nuevo camino.

-_Tómame de la mano-_ le dijo James a Lilyaris-_ Así te llevaré más rápido._

Y tomados de la mano avanzaron siendo tapados por el fondo y oscuro camino de las algas marinas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Muchas manta rayas rodeaban el profundo lugar. La depresión que recorrían daba a lugar a lo que parecía una cueva. James comenzó a ir más despacio y le pidió a la princesa que se acercara a él.

Al principio habían avanzado sin problemas, pero cuanto más se hundían más sentían que alguien los seguía. La oscuridad los rodeaba y el miedo a ser atacados los invadió.

_-Vayamos cerca de las rocas_

_-Se nos haría el camino más largo James-_ repuso la sirena

_-Sí, pero si nos atacan podremos escondernos en los huecos.-_explicó éste

Siguieron avanzando. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir como unos horribles peces los rodeaban. ¡Eran unos salyngy!

_-Nada todo lo que puedas a las paredes de las rocas y métete-_ le susurró James- _son muy peligrosos._

La persecución comenzó. Venían de todos los lados y los rodeaban. Lilyaris sentía la presión del agua en sus profundidades y se mareaba, tenía que llegar a la pared pero aquellos peces la atacaban y no podía avanzar.¡Tenía que hacerlo! James los estaba atacando para darle el tiempo.

_-¡Lily no pierdas el tiempo y sigue!_

Distraído en guiarla, una de las criaturas lo atacó. Lilyaris no lo soportó más. No era ninguna sirena indefensa, no deseaba ser más la pobre princesa en apuros. Y exclamó.

El grito de la sirena espantó a todos los peces que la rodeaban. James aprovechó y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hacia los huecos de las paredes.

Escondidos y a salvo respiraron agitados.

_-¡Vaya grito!-_ le dijo James- _Si hubieses cantado en ese momento habríamos sacado de nuestra vista a todos los peces._

Lilyaris masculló algo como "malagradecido".James la miró con ternura y rió.

_-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?_

_-Me golpee-_ explicó

Tenía el labio lastimado y le salía sangre. James se sintió incomodo, la sangre lo estimulaba. Pero el estimulo era ya muy bajo. ¿Era él ya más humano que antes al punto que la sangre no lo atraía gastronómicamente? Su reacción natural fue lamerle la herida sin pudor. Lilyaris en cambio se sonrojó.

Era el momento. Pronto ambas bocas se encontraron y en un beso un poco torpe se fundieron ambas criaturas.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió el por qué de aquella reacción, pero aun así, gustosos, continuaron. Estaban sumidos en el arte de tocarse y conocerse. De la supuesta amistad ni rastros existían.

Pero aquel dulce momento mucho tiempo no duró, pronto una fría voz las separó.

-¡_Déjense de baboseadas y vengan de una vez!_

Se separaron de una manera muy brusca y avergonzados se asomaron.

Enfrente una vieja criatura los esperaba. Rodeada de sus fieles criaturas (que antes los habían atacado) la bruja los miraba escéptica, esperando una respuesta.

_-Soy la bruja de los siete mares-_ exclamó- _Y hace tiempo que llevo esperándolos._

Una esbelta sirena los miraba expectante. Allí era donde una nueva etapa comenzaba.

James y Lilyaris se acercaron a ella con sigilo.

_-Acérquense-_ les dijo_-¡Vamos que no muerdo!_

Y cuando ya llegaban a estar a un lado de la bruja, una inesperada mesa les cayó encima. James chilló del dolor.

_-¡Qué bestias¡Que bestias!-_ farfulló_- Acomódense y tomemos té de algas._

Pronto se vieron sentados alrededor de una mesa con una tetera y tres tazas de té. Esa mujer estaba loca.

_-Tomen, tomen.-_ les indico_- ¿No piensan tomar? Tomaré yo primero entonces-_ se toma su taza apurada_-¿Qué tal¿Todo bien por allí en el mundo dominado por la guera?_

-_Señora nosotros habíamos venido para…-_intentó explicarse Lilyaris

_-Shhh…-_ le susurró la bruja- _Me imagino que todo sigue igual de aburrido, ya saben. Sirenas "perfectas", tiburones "brutos". Y cada uno en su mundo sin importarles los demás.-_exclamó indignada- _Y yo aquí aburrida sin nada que hacer…_

Sollozó levemente, dramatizando,y luego se sobresalto y tomó la mano de ambos príncipes con ternura.

_-¡Ay, que maleducada soy! Mí nombre es Selena y soy una antigua sirena, bueno en realidad soy un antepasado de las sirenas, ya saben las que originalmente se dedicaban a molestar a los griegos- _agregó con una risita.

James la miró impresionado. Sin duda no era una sirena como Lily, su cola era mucho más larga y escuálida, parecía ser la cola de un pez mucho más grande. Sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre y llevaba un rodete bien alto sujetado por palillos. Su cabello era tan blanca que si la luz se reflejara en él seguramente quedarían ciegos.

_-Soy James, príncipe de los tiburones-_ le sonrió James y le tendió su mano

_-¡Oh! Que encantador querido, poco común en los de tu raza-_ le dijo sonriéndole y mostrándole una sonrisa muy afilada.

Lilyaris la miraba aún desconfiada.

_-Tú debes ser la hija de Amparos, sin duda- le_ dijo-_ Los llevo observando hace mucho tiempo y esperaba su llegada_

_-¿Por qué?-_ le preguntó James

-_Para una vieja tan anciana como yo, este mar es muy aburrido, necesito algo con que divertirme. Ustedes son los únicos que parecen querer divertirse un poco._

Lilyaris la miró sin entender. ¿Qué se proponía esa extraña mujer? Como leyéndole el pensamiento esta le contestó.

_-Vamos a hacer un trato-_les dijo-_Yo los sacó de este maldito mar, y a cambio ustedes nunca vuelven._

James dejó su taza y la miró sorprendido. ¿Era eso todo¿No les pediría nada a cambio?

_-Usted no está siendo muy específica que digamos-_ le retó Lily

La vieja la miró rabiosa y luego chasqueando sus dedos, eliminó la mesa (un James que no lo esperaba se sobresalto) y los invitó a seguirla a su cueva.

_-Sirena astuta-_ murmuró_- Síganme por aquí._

Se adentraron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

_-¿Cómo…_

_-Son libros especiales muchacha, hechos de alga._

_-¿Qué todo está hecho de alga en este mundo?-_ repuso James con hilaridad

_-Si, son todos unos aburridos._

_-Me cae bien Selena._

_-Si fueras más joven ya estaría coqueteándote querido-_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo, gesto que James imitó.

Lilyaris enojada lo golpeó y se dirigió a la bruja.

_-¿Cuáles son sus planes?_

_-Supongo que debería empezar por decirles que soy realmente-_ comenzó a relatar sentándose en una butaca de la gran sala-_Como bien dije soy el antepasado de las sirenas, pertenezco a una raza que ya no existe- aclaró apagada-Nos fuimos extinguiendo al quedar mezclados con la raza de las sirenas, muchas optaron por matarse y otras por luchar contra las que dieron origen a la nueva sirena. Así siguió hasta que yo fui una de las últimas. Para ese tiempo el antiguo sireno Malaom reinaba a las sirenas y el muy tonto al llegar al fin de su reinado provocó la enemistad entre su bando y el de los tiburones. Las pocas sirenas que quedabamos decidimos intentar conseguir la paz, pero los tiburones las fueron matando, hasta que solo quede yo. Provista de mi magia, ya que era una la de las más poderosas, me aleje de ambos pueblos y me radique aquí, hace ya muchos años._

_-¿En donde cabemos nosotros en su plan entonces?_

La bruja la observo y suspirando se dirigió hacia ambos, les tomó las mano y dijo:

_-Sus ideales y el amor que los une los trajo hacia mí-_ explicó_- La única manera de matar al odio es a través del amor. Si logro que ambos pueblos se unan en una misma causa, tal vez luego reine una paz, o una rivalidad simplemente._

Ambos príncipes miraban a la bruja impresionados y deleitados por sus sabias palabras.

_-Pretende decirles que nos tiene de rehenes… ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Pretende sacarlos de este mundo y culparme de su desaparición, se crearía una guerra en contra mío y se unirían para matarme._

_-¡NO!-_ exclamó James_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi vida no tiene sentido y no vivo más que para ver a los demás vivir. Moriría habiendo cumplido mi sueño de joven, y habiendo ayudado a los únicos seres sensatos de todo este extenso mar._

_-Pero…- _A James la idea de que la bruja muriese por ellos no le hacía gracia alguna

_-¿Cómo piensa sacarnos del mapa?_

_-Saldrán del mar, los transformaré en una criatura de la tierra-_ explicó-_ Ustedes son seres pensantes por lo tanto precisan convertirse en un ser que se les asemeje y les de las posibilidades de no perder su espíritu, personalidad y parte de sus características físicas, es decir… los humanos._

_-¿Humanos…?_

_-Solo perderan sus colas, no es muy grave- _aclaró_-Serían de la misma raza, y además es la única terrestre que se asemeja a la suya._

James miró a Lyliaris. Ella no parecía tan convencida.

_-¿El hechizo se romperá?_

_-No, es una magia muy fuerte. En el caso en que se rompiera ustedes son los únicos que pueden volver a ser humanos._

_-Pero…¿Por qué¿Y si usted muere?_

_-Si yo muero nada sucederá, o al menos es espero. Aún así si sucediera pueden recuperar su cuerpo humano a partir de su propia voluntad, mi magia no es un hechizo, un deseo concedido. Mi magia formará parte de su ser, y jamás volverán a ser sirenas o tiburones, ni siquiera serán totalmente humanos. Serán la combinación de ambos seres, serán humanos pero mantendrán la experiencia, los recuerdos, el conocimiento, e incluso mantendrán la posibilidad de por algún fallo de su propia organismo (fusionado con el hechizo) de volver a ser seres marítimos. Pero el hechizo que les haré tendrá como condición no volver a ser seres del mar nunca, a menos que un fallo suceda. ¿Están seguros que quieren hacerlo?_

_-Sí, lo estoy plenamente-_ aseguró James

_-¡NO!-_ exclamó Lilyaris_- Aún podemos pensarlo James. No te precipites._

_-Pero…_

_-Escucha a tu amiga-_ le aconsejó la bruja_- Vengan mañana al iluminar el sol a verme. Será su última oportunidad de aceptar._

Se alejaron de la bruja y volvieron al escondrijo entre las rocas.

Lilyaris comía su vianda mientras intentaba convencer a James de que meditara sobre la decisión.

_-Tú puedes volver al mundo de las sirenas pero yo no.-_ le respondía él- _Aquel mundo que nos espera fuera estará lleno de sorpresas…Y además tal vez a raíz de esto consigamos la anhelada paz._

_-¿Y si ella no cumple con su palabra?_

_-¿Es que acaso te importa?-_ le espetó James-_Nosotros ni siquiera esperábamos que quisiera ayudarnos gratis, yo que me veía perdiendo uno o dos dedos de mis manos, y algún que otro ojo._

Lilyaris lo miró ofendida.

_-Pero… ¿Qué haremos como humanos¿Y si no nos gusta?_

_-Es el riesgo que tenemos que correr Lilyaris…Yo siempre estaré a tu lado me guste o no._

La princesa lo miró y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo:

_-Vamos a verla, pronto el sol saldrá._

Se dirigieron hacia la cueva, pero en el camino se toparon con la bruja.

_-No hay tiempo, el reloj corre-_ les dijo alarmada- _Tomen esto-_ les alcanzó un baúl y un bolso- _Llévenlo siempre y no lo pierdan les será muy útil lo que lleva dentro._

Ambos asintieron y tomaron cada objeto. Estaban decididos y la bruja lo sabía.

_-Ya no serán más James ni Lilyaris, serán James Potter y Lilian Evans ambos de un país muy lejano, La laguna- les dijo- Aprenderán a caminar fácil, y entenderán los idiomas, pero deberán adaptarse solos- _les indicó-_ No olviden que si bien aquí pueden vivir bajo el agua como humanos no resistirán ni un minuto. Ahora tomen esta poción y serán transformados en humanos-_ los detuvo antes de que la tomaran_- Los impulsaré a la superficie pero deberán nadar con el peso hasta la orilla._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan extraño que no tuvieron tiempo de asimilarlo. Al terminar la última gota de la botella, bien aferrados a su equipaje, salieron despegados a la superficie mientras perdían sus colas y aparecían debajo de ellas un par de piernas humanas._

Cuando menos los esperaban se arrastraban mojados por la playa, con frío y mucho miedo, expectantes el futuro.

_----------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------_

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 4: Remus Lupin de Egipto**

**Contesto los 9 reviews:**

**Lula Black:- _Bueh, ahí "digamos" que tiene un parecido, como viste los transformo en humanos, pero no perdieron la voz ni nada por el estilo_!**

**Luli-Chan:- _Miau ¬¬, no comments sister._**

**Rai-Potter:- _Espero ahora lo comprendas mejor, si tuviste algun problema con algo avisame así lo cambio o te lo explico.Gracias por el review!_**

**Genevieve Potter:- _Jeje, si pobrecitos, pero bueh esa es la trama! Gracias por el review_!**

**Lily-Chan:-_Hola! Gracias!_**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs****:- _Oh,perdoname entonces! De todas formas la bruja no es nada que ver con la Ursula de la Sirenita como viste en ese capítulo._**

**Vanesa-Salazar:- _Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!_**

**FP:-_¡Gracias! Por el review en sí y lo que dice._**

**Meichen-chan:- _¡Gracias!Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado._**

**Atte,**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.L.M**


End file.
